


Honey Lavender

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nervousness, Post-War, Size Difference, negan is a tol boy while rick is a smol one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: It's short but sweet.





	Honey Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I'm working on. 
> 
> I was listening to Honey Lavender (by Ieuan) and I thought it had a cute vibe.

“You’re too tall.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said you’re too tall.” Negan had at least 4 inches on him. The man tilted his head and looked confused. 

 

“Rick, what’re you talkin’ about?” The war was over. They were …friendly… now. However crazy that sounded. Negan was his… friend. Yeah, they were friends. But Rick wanted something more.

 

“Rick?” He looked up at Negan, hair falling over his eyes. He cupped Rick's face and time slowed down. What the fuck was he doing. Why was Negan touching him? But Negan just put his hair back, tucking a strand behind his ear. He leaned back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “There we go, much fucking better. Now- Where were we? Oh yeah!”

 

“Why am I  _ too tall _ now?” His grin was stupid. His whole face was stupid.  _ Stupid cute maybe.  _ No wonder he punched him so much. Rick stood on his tiptoes and couldn’t reach. “What’re you doin’?” Negan was confused again. 

 

He tipped forward and Negan caught him by both his good arm and the hook one. “Rick, what the hell? Jesus Christ, please stand still.” Rick shimmied out of his hands. Jesus, his biceps… 

 

“Negan lean down.” Rick grabbed his shoulders and forced them down. Negan let out a low pitched, almost growling, cry. Rick stood on his tiptoes again and planted a kiss on the man’s forehead. Finally. 

 

Negan blinked. “What the fuck?” Oh god. Did he not like it?  _ I messed up everything.  _ “Rick, what the fuck was that?” Not rhetorical. Of fucking  _ course _ . 

 

“I like you, ok!” He sounded like a kid. This was embarrassing. Negan grabbed his hand and Rick jerked. He looked straight into his wide eyes. Suddenly, Negan pulled him into a kiss. Rick was startled at first but he melted into it. When Negan pulled away, Rick was dazed and probably flushed from head to toe. 

 

He rubbed Negan’s cheek, swallowing hard. “Uh…” Negan pulled his small body into a hug. Rick yelped as he was enveloped into Negan’s shirt. He felt the same… 

 

“Me too, Curly. Probably for a while now. And who couldn’t?” Rick pulled himself out of the thick cloth to breath. “You’re a motherfucking  _ god.  _ Bet you’re wild in the sheets too.” Rick flicked his forehead. Asshole. 

 

He laughed like a hyena. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Rick groaned. He would have to deal with Negan’s annoying banter for the rest of his life. But maybe that wasn’t so bad. 

 

Maybe that wasn’t bad at all.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, subscribe, comment!
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
